Sangue Frio
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Pesadelos e vampiros perseguem Draco Malfoy, mas ele não deixa de agir com sangue frio. - Segundo lugar no XII Challenge Draco & Ginny do Forum 6v


**Sangue Frio**

Havia um corte em sua testa, ele podia sentir. Devia ter se cortado em algum arbusto, enquanto corria por entre as árvores, mas não se lembrava muito bem de quando se feriu. Sangrava muito, tanto que ele até sentia seu cabelo úmido, mas o que mais incomodava não era isso nem a ardência na ferida sempre que ele corria contra o vento. O que mais incomodava era o fato de o sangue escorrer em direção aos seus olhos. Além de fazê-los arder e atrapalhar sua visão, ele ainda tinha que limpar seus olhos toda hora e isso o atrapalhava a correr.

E ele precisava correr. Correr muito rápido e sem tropeçar ou se perder no meio desse matagal que lembrava muito o pouco que conhecera da Floresta Proibida. Embora não soubesse como chegara até ali e não tivesse ideia de como poderia ter parado na Floresta Proibida, ele não dava a mínima importância para a esquisitice da situação, já que havia uma criatura o perseguindo no meio daquela floresta. A prioridade era salvar sua preciosa pele.

Draco pensou que conseguira despistar o animal que o perseguia, mas resolveu continuar a correr. Não podia parar, ou a criatura o encontraria. Draco estava sangrando e ele suspeitava seriamente que o ser no seu encalço farejava muito bem sangue, especialmente humano e mais especialmente ainda quando ele era o único ser humano naquele lugar cheio de criaturas que lhe davam arrepios.

Por muito tempo Draco correu sem ouvir mais os passos assassinos em seus calcanhares. Finalmente tinha despistado a criatura por completo. Continuou a correr, porém mais devagar. Queria encontrar uma direção que fosse mais lógica de seguir. Próximo a onde estava, via que havia certo ponto onde a quantidade de árvores era menor e os troncos eram mais espaçados. Uma claridade maior da lua banhava o lugar e, instintivamente, foi para lá que rumou.

Seus ouvidos ainda estavam atentos, mas a clareira parecia o lugar mais seguro a ficar, pelo menos até que amanhecesse. Não conseguiria dormir, tão alerta estava sua mente, então, sentou-se na raiz nodosa de uma das árvores, com a varinha em punho, esperando até que a luz fraca da lua fosse substituída pela luz do sol. Do lugar onde estava, tinha uma boa visão do lugar, mas seus outros sentidos também estavam atentos. Seu corpo estava tão desperto quando a mente. Cada som que ouvia despertava o imediato reflexo de segurar com mais força a varinha. Folhas secas sendo amassadas, pequenos galhos se partindo. Os sons estavam longe e ele agarrou-se à esperança de que fossem os passos de um animal, bem ao longe e fora do seu caminho. Mas a esperança foi se extinguindo a medida que os passos ficavam mais distintos. Agora os sons eram mais frequentes e se aproximavam dele. Ficou de pé novamente, em guarda. A respiração suspensa, o coração disparado. Os maxilares travados. "Não é o monstro, não é o monstro, não é o monstro" Ele agora distinguira de onde vinha o som. Virou-se para lá, a varinha a postos para atacar, mas não viu um monstro, e se era um monstro, tinha uma bela imagem.

Saindo do meio das árvores devagar, mas portando-se com obvia cautela, uma mulher ruiva. Alta, o corpo esguio emoldurado por um longo e esvoaçante vestido branco, rasgado nas barras. Descalça, com o rosto sujo, havia pedaços de plantas em seu longo cabelo e folhas presas ao vestido. Draco baixou a guarda. Ela lhe lançou um olhar assustado e feroz como o de um animal e ele reconheceu naquelas feições o rosto da menina Weasley. Ele encontrou, talvez, salvação. Weasley já provara ser boa em feitiços contra criaturas. Se não fosse, ao menos havia outra vítima para a criatura que o perseguia. Se morresse, não morreria sozinho.

Ele deu um passo para frente e ela adotou uma postura defensiva, mesmo sem empunhar uma varinha. Ela não e reconhecia?

-Sou eu, Draco Malfoy.

Ela recuou alguns passos. Impaciente, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, mas encontrou sangue. Ela percebeu o sangue nos dedos dele e seus olhos castanhos brilharam ao acompanharem o movimento da mão ensanguentada.

-Olha aqui, eu posso te ajudar a sair daqui amanhã. - Draco disse inocentemente.

Ela se aproximou. O vestido branco acompanhava o movimento suave que o corpo dela fazia. Ela o encarava como um predador encarava a uma presa. Foi então que Draco decidiu se afastar, mas ela acompanhava o corpo dele. Ela o tocou com as mãos geladas, mas ele tentava escapar porque sabia que havia algo de mortal nos olhos dela. Para piorar, a mão dela fez um movimento rápido jogando sua varinha longe. Ela se aproximou de Draco passando a língua pelos lábios vermelhos. Então ele viu. Presas. De vampiro. As mãos dela já deslizavam pelo peito dele e iam em direção ao pescoço. O coração acelerado não ajudava. Ela sentia o pulso dele, as mãos no pescoço frágil do pescoço sentindo o sangue correr nas veias que podiam ser vistas, mesmo na luz fraca do luar, através da pele pálida dele. Ele parecia incapaz de se mover, seu cérebro paralisado entre a descoberta de que o monstro do qual fugira era ela e a tentativa de pensar em como fugir. Ela levou a mão por entre os cabelos dele, e sorriu quando tocou o corte na testa dele. O toque fez arder o corte e ele a empurrou para trás. As mãos dela ficaram cheias de sangue. Ela lambeu os dedos, parecia faminta. E foi quando ele decidiu ser brusco e tomou uma decisão instintiva: era preciso correr.

Novamente correu. Sua vida dependia disso, agora que sabia que a criatura pálida que o perseguia antes era na verdade mais mortal do que ele julgava. Já nem sentia o cansaço de ter corrido tanto antes de descobrir qual era o terrível monstro que o perseguia. Ela corria atrás dele. Sem direção certa, Draco corria para onde seus pés calculavam que era mais fácil ganhar velocidade. Um pequeno riacho cortava a floresta e ele teria que cruzá-lo. Não parecia profundo, mas dificultaria a corrida. Ela estava em seu encalço, ele nem tinha a opção de se desviar, porque ela o seguiria de qualquer modo. Entrou na água e começou a andar, espirrando água na altura dos tornozelos para o alto. Com dificuldade, estava quase chegando do outro lado. A água já estava na altura dos seus joelhos, e olhando de relance para trás, viu que Gina tinha mais dificuldades que ele. Tropeçara algumas e estava molhada. A um passo da terra seca, Draco bateu o pé contra uma pedra no fundo da água e caiu no rio. Molhado, a água gelada não o fez desistir de tentar se salvar. Arrastou-se um pouco e viu seu reflexo em uma poça d'água.

Ele não sabia com o que se assustava mais: com o corte em sua testa, agora limpo pela água, que tinha a detestável forma de um raio, ou com os olhos brilhando de fome e fúria que ele viu aparecer por trás dele. Ele sentiu o corpo dela, mais gelado que o seu, mesmo que ambos estivessem igualmente gelados, prendendo-o entre as pernas. Ela o mordeu de leve no pescoço, mas as presas dela não perfuraram a carne. Depois ela o virou de maneira violenta fazendo-o ficar de frente para ela. A última coisa que ouviu foi ela sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Harry, eu preciso de você.

Ele gritou de pavor e tentou tirar o peso dela de cima do seu próprio corpo, mas ela parecia dotada de uma força sobre humana. Logo a língua dela passava pelo sangue na testa dele. Ela riu com doçura contemplando o pavor estampando no rosto pálido dele e depois mordeu o pescoço dele com a brutalidade de um animal selvagem. Ele sentia os dentes de Gina perfurarem sua pele. Ela se alimentava do sangue puro dele e tudo que fez foi agarrar a barra do vestido dela com força, para suportar a dor que sentia ao morrrer.

Draco acordou tremendo em seu quarto. Gina dormia um sonho pesado ao seu lado na cama. Ele levantou-se com pavor, acendeu a luz e sentou-se na penteadeira. Verificou se seu reflexo continuava com o pescoço estava intacto. Pelo espelho, olhou preocupado para a mulher com que dormia. Esse pesadelo o assombrava constantemente desde que o Potter, em uma missão de auror, fora mordido por um vampiro. Gina obviamente se preocupava muito com o marido, para ódio de Draco e estremecimento da relação já extremamente turbulenta que tinha com a agora senhora Potter. Draco apagou a luz, voltou para a cama e tentou dormir, mas antes, só por precaução, conferiu se havia presas na boca de Gina. Mesmo sabendo que ela não sugaria seu adorado sangue enquanto ele dormia, não conseguiu fechar os olhos por muito tempo sem lembrar do modo como morria, como era confundido com Potter e como não conhecia Gina Weasley no pesadelo.

Vestiu-se e foi para sua casa, onde Astoria já devia estar preocupada pela demora do marido que sempre se atrasava para chegar do trabalho. Ao chegar, o portão estava entreaberto e a porta destrancada. Cauteloso, tirou a varinha do bolso e a empunhou. Ouvia gemidos no andar de cima. Mesmo apavorado ele correu, ainda que tentando ser silencioso, e seguiu o som. Vindos do quarto dele, os gemidos cessaram e pela porta entreaberta, ele pôde ver a imagem desfigurada de Harry Potter sair de sobre o corpo já esvaziado de sangue e visivelmente morto de Astória. O pavor não o congelou.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

E Harry Potter caiu morto no chão.

Seguiu em frente pelo corredor e entrou no quarto do filho. Scorpius estava encolhido a um canto do quarto, ainda vivo e aparentemente intacto. Agarrou o filho pequeno em um braço e só conseguiu pensar em um lugar para ir: O quarto de hotel onde Gina ainda dormia.

Passados alguns minutos depois que Scorpius dormira, Draco sentiu-se ser abraçado por trás por Gina. Deixou que ela o envolvesse nos braços e o confortasse. Gina beijou o alto de seus cabelos e sussurrou no ouvido de Draco.

"Estamos juntos agora. Eu preciso de você e você precisa de mim."

Draco fechou os olhos para sentir no calor do abraço dela, alívio para tanta dor que sentia, mas veio a sua mente a imagem de Gina, no sonho, dizendo a ele: "Harry, eu preciso de você." Se não estivesse tão assustado com a morte de sua mulher, poderia sorrir ao pensar que não havia mais Harry Potter. Só Draco e Gina.

_Fanfic escrita para o XII Challenge DG do fórum 6v. Tema – Thriller Night_

_Itens: Vampiro e Tropeço._


End file.
